injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern Corps
The '''Green Lantern Corps '''are a group of intergalactic superheroes powered by Green Lantern rings. The Green Lantern Corps act as a marine or police corps, dedicated to protecting the universe against massive threats. Members of the Corps are known as Green Lanterns. Hal Jordan and John Stewart are two playable Lanterns who are also members of the Justice League. History The Green Lantern Corps was created by the Guardians of the Universe to protect the universe from extreme threats. Each Green Lantern is given a specific section of the universe to guard, and a power ring and power battery to fight with. Over time, thousands of Corps members have joined and left. Notable members include Sinestro (who became an enemy of the corps and would form his own self-named terrorist version called the Sinestro Corps), Hal Jordan, John Stewart, Guy Gardner, and Kyle Rayner. Injustice Comic Year Two The Green Lantern Corps appear in Year Two of the Injustice: Gods Among Us Comic. After his failed negotiations with Superman, Ganthet and the Guardians recall all active Green Lanterns back to Oa in preparation to intervene with Superman's Regime. Kilowog is then ordered to lead a team to Earth to bring Superman in for trial on Oa. Though Kilowog's team is nearly successful in capturing Superman and some of his allies, Sinestro's sudden arrival resulted in the death of Ch'p. The Green Lanterns were surrounded and captured by the Sinestro Corps, but Superman refused to execute them and instead convinced them to remove their rings and detain them as prisoners of war. Guy Gardner successfully escapes Earth unnoticed by either Superman or the Sinestro Corps and heads for Oa to alert the Guardians of this development. Though Guy manages to alert the Guardians of the situation on Earth, they choose not to do anything for the time being, not wanting to play into Sinestro's hands, and use time to come up with a plan to liberate Earth. The Guardians send a small group of Green Lanterns to locate and retrieve the Ur-Forge of the Weaponers of Qward for their own use from the planet it was left on, though the intervention of Green Lantern Hal Jordan and the former greatest Lantern Sinestro prevents the Lanterns from fulfilling their masters mission. Seven months later, Guy Gardner leads a large gathering of Green Lanterns to Earth in preparation for the war between the Justice League and Sinestro Corps, with Mogo acting as their secret weapon. The Corp run into some Sinestro Corps members guarding the path to Earth and Guy gives permission for the GLs to use lethal force on them if they so choose. When the Green Lanterns arrive at Earth, and after Guy Gardner fails to successfully negotiate peace with Superman, the Corps use a feint to lure the gathered Sinestro Corps in front of Mogo, the planet sized Green Lantern firing a massive beam that wipes out over a quarter of the entire Sinestro Corps. The Green Lantern Corps go to war with the Sinestro Corps and Justice League, but Superman and the Sinestro Corps spread their numbers out while moving some of the battles to the planet below and right into populated cities, forcing the Lanterns to protect innocent civilians from the Sinestro Corps as well. With the arrival of Ganthet, the Guardian is able to force Superman out of the fight in chapter twenty-one and joins the Corps in the war. Ganthet bolsters the Green Lanterns and turns the tide of the war back in their favor. The Green Lantern Corps suffer heavy losses at the hands of both the Sinestro Corps and a Qwardian Ring empowered Superman. With the deaths of Guy Gardner, Ganthet and Mogo, the Green Lantern Corps have suffered massive losses and have been defeated. Year Three The Corps are briefly seen in a flashback, showing their ill-fated war with Superman. The body of a fallen Green Lantern destroyed the home John Constantine hid his daughter in, killing the girl's mother and step-father in the process, which inspired Constantine himself to finally step in against Superman's Regime. Year Four Hal briefly brings up the Corps when he argues with Wonder Woman over fighting former allies, as he had suffered a high degree of loss thanks to the war at Year Two. In the annual, it is revealed that Kilowog's party, who had been captured and was spared from the battle that killed many of their comrades, was imprisoned by the Regime in the Trench, an underwater prison at Challenger Deep. Plastic Man, hoping to rescue his son, is able to recover the rings of the imprisoned Lanterns, and returns it to them to stall for time. All the lanterns, save for Kilowog, who was killed by a blast from Sinestro, are able to escape back to Oa. Injustice 2 With Superman's Regime defeated and dissolved, the remaining Green Lanterns help oversee the trial of Hal Jordan, who pleads guilty for aiding Superman in the deaths of over two hundred other Green Lanterns. They then send Jordan and Sinestro to Harring as punishment. While staying there, Tomar-Re is found to have been killed, and the perpetrators, Atrocitus and his Red Lanterns, proceed to attack Oa with the aid of Starro. Though the central battery is damaged by the Starro's attack, the remaining Lanterns, with the aid of the Teen Titans and giving Jordan, Sinestro and Lobo Power Rings, are able to rescue the Green Lanterns possessed by Starro. Role in Injustice The Green Lanterns play a small role in the story of the main game. Only Oa and the Guardians appear at the end, with Sinestro and Hal Jordan brought before them for judgment by an alternate Hal Jordan. Several Green Lanterns cameo throughout the game itself, in Metropolis, the S.T.A.R. Labs missions, and Hal Jordan's victory pose. Hal Jordan and John Stewart are playable characters. Doctor Fate mentions that it was the destruction of the Corps at Superman's hand that piqued Braniac's interest over Earth and paved the way for his eventual attack on the planet. Members *Guardians of the Universe (Founders and Leaders, Sector 0) *Ganthet (Guardian, Sector 0) *Hannu (Green Lantern of Sector 2) *Apros (Green Lantern of Sector 3) *Larvox (Green Lantern of Sector 17) *Laira Omoto (Green Lantern of Sector 112) *RRU-9-2 (Green Lantern of Sector 279) *Procanon Kaa (Green Lantern of Sector 422) *Kilowog (Green Lantern of Sector 674, Drill Instructor of all recruits) *Ch'p (Green Lantern of Sector 1014) *B'dg (Green Lantern of Sector 1014) *Galius Zed (Green Lantern of Sector 1123) *Penelops (Green Lantern of Sector 1355) *Boodikka (Green Lantern of Sector 1414) *Chaselon (Green Lantern of Sector 1416) *Sinestro (Former Green Lantern of Sector 1417) *Salaak (Green Lantern of Sector 1418, Protocol Officer and Keeper of the Book of Oa) *Eddore (Green Lantern of Sector 1419) *Mogo (Green Lantern of Sector 2261) *Isamot Kol (Green Lantern of Sector 2682) *Tomar-Re (Green Lantern of Sector 2813) *Hal Jordan (1st Human Green Lantern of Sector 2814) *John Stewart (2nd Human Green Lantern of Sector 2814) *Guy Gardner (3rd Human Green Lantern of Sector 2814) *Kyle Rayner (4th Human Green Lantern of Sector 2814) *Jessica Cruz (5th Human Green Lantern of Sector 2814) *Arisia Rrab (Green Lantern of Sector 2815) *Arkkis Chummuck (Green Lantern of Sector 3014) *Lobo Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Ring Wielders